


In Knots

by MoonStreet



Series: The Thinking Man's Guide [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominant Ben Solo, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shibari, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), things get serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStreet/pseuds/MoonStreet
Summary: She watched him until he stood behind her. “Count for me. If you don’t we’ll have to start over, do you understand, kitten?” He asked and Rey nodded. Ben smiled down at her, the pupils of her eyes are blown wide with desire and she’s panting. He’s amazed she hadn’t started begging yet. “Five should do it, don’t you think?”“Hardly a punishment.” She challenged him,  her bottom squirming as her legs pressed together.“Ten then.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Thinking Man's Guide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901641
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84
Collections: ReylOlds





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> This is a continuation of the Thinking Man's Guide. You can read the previous fic Rice Cake first, but it's not necessary to enjoy this story.
> 
> In this installment, the subject of Shibari is mentioned and explored. I will be quite honest that my knowledge is limited but hope to do it justice, even if just a skimming the surface of a very rich and beautiful practice.

Ben reluctantly agreed to take Rey to the adult bookstore he visits “Just for the books.” He insisted but Rey rolled her eyes at him as she excitedly walked inside from the chilly night air. 

“Hi, Ben.” Snap greeted him from the counter and he nodded back. Having become a frequent visitor to the Naughty Nook, the clerks began calling him by name. “There’s some new reading material if you-” Ben made a cutting motion to Snap and then inclined his head toward Rey. “Gotcha.” Snap saluted.

“Oh look at this.” Rey was perusing a line of adult toys that looked increasingly alien the further down it went. That was until Ben spied the giant dildo. “Yikes, how would that even fit someone?” She giggled.

“Are you interested in anything in particular?” He asked her and Rey shrugged, taking the whole store.

“Just want to see where my boyfriend likes to get his tools of the trade is all.” She winked at him and inspected some of the videos and then stopped on a display of lubricants. “This looks promising.” She glanced at him, holding a bottle of flavored lube. 

“Couldn’t hurt.” Ben tried to stay cool, despite imagining Rey moaning while he used the lube to eat her out. “Maybe we should try it.” Rey picked up a basket and dropped the brightly colored tube in with a sly smile. “I’m going to go look at the books.” she wrinkled her nose a bit and he kissed her.

Ben was on his way to meet with Snap to ask about the new arrivals when he passed a section that had caught his eye. A mannequin was arched back, a harness of colored rope tied around her body, framing her breasts and forming a line around her back. Next to it was a framed photograph of a woman in the throes of passion, her lover’s head buried between her legs. The legs were what drew Ben’s eye the most. They were bent and bound, affording her lover full access. “Oh, isn’t that pretty,” Rey said from behind him. She glanced up at Ben who felt his cheeks heat. 

“Yes, kitten, very pretty.” He imagined Rey in such a pose, her head thrown back, mouth open on a scream of pleasure. Ben shook his head to refocus. “Ready to check out?”

“I already paid. Did you want to go pick up your books?” Rey asked and Ben sighed. It was no surprise she caught on. “Snap told me. Said I was a lucky lady.  _ I heartily agree _ .” Moving up on tiptoes Rey kissed his cheek.

******

“I think we should move in together,” Rey said at dinner later that night. Ben glanced over his drink and waited for her to continue. “I know that you like being more dominant and living together would allow for that. I know I’d love it too. Imagine fucking more than twice a week.” She grinned cheekily. “And we could branch out.” 

Ben swallowed hard. “Branch out?” He asked.

“I saw how you looked at some of the toys, Ben. Don’t be afraid, I feel it too.” She reached out and swept a stray hair out of his face. “Imagine telling your  _ kitten _ to be ready for you, all day long,” she whispered. “You could have me whenever you want.”

“You think I want that?” He asked, slipping into the role he played so easily. “Daddy makes the demands, kitten.” 

******

Over the next few days Ben couldn’t get that photograph out of his mind. It felt like Rey was teasing him with it too. At first, she asked for more restraints during sex. Ben obliged with fur-lined leather cuffs.

Then she’d come out of the bathroom one morning with ribbons in her hair, crisscrossing them between her usual three buns, slashes of red that wrapped around each bundle. Rey had caught him staring and smirked.

He  _ might _ have lost a bit of control, hiking up her skirt and fucking her against the kitchen counter before work. “I want you to think about this all day, Kitten,” Ben grunted. Rey’s hand was between her legs, working herself so they could get out of the door on time. “I want you begging for me the minute you see me.” He finished, leaving her without a climax and kissing her on the cheek. Rey stood up and glared.

“You’re just going to leave me like this?” She hissed.

“Don’t think I haven’t caught on to your games, Kitten. I don’t like to be teased.” He chastised and Rey flushed. Ben helped her to straighten her skirt as she tucked in her blouse again.

“Oh, but what kind of kitten would I be if I didn’t use my claws once in a while?” Rey sauntered back to the bathroom to clean herself up, deliberately swaying her hips. Ben straightened his clothes and finished his coffee before leaving for the office. If he didn’t get out of there quickly, he’d have her in bed all day. 

******

Rey had seen the look in Ben’s eyes at the shibari display and knew, just  _ knew _ , they had to try it. If she could get him on board. Their first discussion of bringing in restraints had her thinking he’d suggest rope play but Ben had asked her to clarify what exactly she wanted.

The leather handcuffs were nice but it didn’t elicit from him the same reaction as that photograph. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted it too. 

So began her foray into tempting him. 

“Has he brought up Shibari yet?” Kaydel asked as they perused a store. Rey shook her head and smirked. “Even with all those  _ subtle _ hints, you keep dropping?”

“My hair is a work of art today and the man fucks me fast and leaves me wet,” Rey grumbled. “He knows what I’m doing, I’m not sure what the hangup is.” She sighed and when They stopped at a display of shoes, exchanging glances.

“If you don’t buy those-” Kaydel began but Rey held up her hand.

“Say no more, those might get his attention.” 

“You’d certainly get it with those bad boys,” Kaydel assured her. “I might get a pair myself to wear for Poe.” Rey giggled and went to fetch the store clerk.

******

Ben was in over his head at work, trying to finish up a series of documents for his next court case when Mitaka rang over the intercom. “Sir, you have a visitor.”

“Not now, Mitaka, I’m busy.” He growled. 

“Sir, you might want to take this one.” Mitaka persisted and Ben sighed. The door to his office opened and Rey came in giving him a sheepish smile. There was no formal agreement for her to stay away from the office, but Ben had tried to make it clear that she was a distraction and people’s lives were at stake. 

“Rey.” He managed, she was still dressed for her gallery job in a tight skirt, a black blouse, and a pair of red shoes he hadn’t seen before. “I thought you had an opening tonight?” His eyes caught on the crisscrossing red ribbons that matched the set in her hair and Ben stifled a groan.

“I do.” She stepped around his desk and he slid his chair back and patted his knee. “But I have some time to kill and naturally I thought of you.” Her voice was husky with want and she squirmed in his lap. 

“Then be a good kitten for the next ten minutes and I’ll give you all the time you need.” He whispered. Punching the intercom button he said, “Go home, Mitaka, I’ll lock up today.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Mitaka replied. A few moments later the lights in the rest of the office went dark until just Ben’s desk lamp illuminated the room. 

Ben brought his arm around Rey’s waist, he hooked his fingers under the hem of her skirt and brought it up. He didn’t dare look at her but he could feel her body trembling. “Hold still, Kitten. Daddy is working.” He warned.

She leaned over and kissed his neck, nipping firmly. Ben hissed and realized he wasn’t going to finish his work with her in his arms. “Can I try something?” She whispered and Ben nodded. Rey slipped off his lap and settled between his knees. Looking up at him for permission, he tilted his head again as she reached for his belt buckle, working to free him. “I’ve read about this thing…” She began, reaching to set his erection free. It springs forward and Ben can only watch as Rey waits for his assent. “It’s called cock warming.” 

Ben’s mind shorted out at the word. He’d read about it but hadn’t brought it up yet. They were still finding their rhythm and he didn’t want to push too much too soon. It would seem Rey had no such hesitations. “Are you going to be a good girl for me and keep all of this cock in your mouth while I work?” Rey nodded eagerly. 

He grunted when her mouth took as much of him as possible and he bucked his hips a little, to see if she could take more. Rey moaned, the vibrations shooting through his groin. Ben looked down, taking in the sight of her lips wrapped around his dick, a look of lust directed at him. He sucked in a deep breath before willing himself to wrap up his current task. Twelve minutes later he reached down. “What a good girl.” He eased her off of him, massaging her jaw as he pulled her up to sit on his desk. 

  
“Thank you, Daddy.” she kissed him as he eased her back onto her elbows. “We don’t have long, I need to-”

“Shh, kitten.” He reached for her blouse buttons undoing them slowly as her chest rose and fell with anticipation. He stood, his pants undone, cock standing at attention and leaned over her as he licked and sucked his way down her body. Ben stopped to suck particularly hard on the swell of her breast, knowing a bruise would form showing she was claimed already. His large hands skimmed down her ribcage and over her thighs, trailing up and over the scrap of lace between her legs. 

She was already soaking wet.

“Ben-”

“Oh, kitten, what’s the rule?” He scolded her and Rey’s cheeks turned a deep scarlet. 

“I-I have to be punished if I don’t call you daddy.” She managed on a whimper.

“That’s  _ right _ . I was going to lick your sweet little cunt until you came but  _ now _ , I’ll just have to turn you over and spank you.” Ben tried his best to sound disappointed in her but he was delighted. The primal part of his brain is insistent that he fuck her now but that would leave them both dissatisfied in the end. 

Rey reluctantly rolled over, her body bent over the desk. Ben did a quick walk around to appreciate the display. Her tits were pressed up together against the mahogany tabletop, her chin lifted high. As he completed the circle he noticed the ribbons in her buns again and he was reminded of their interlude that morning. 

She watched him until he stood behind her. “Count for me. If you don’t we’ll have to start over, do you understand, kitten?” He asked and Rey nodded. Ben smiled down at her, the pupils of her eyes are blown wide with desire and she’s panting. He’s amazed she hadn’t started begging yet. “Five should do it, don’t you think?”

“Hardly a punishment.” She challenged him, her bottom squirming as her legs pressed together. 

“Ten then.” He said finally as he pulled her skirt up around her waist, pulling down her panties to her ankles. His hand raised and he smacked her ass, just as he read which would leave an angry red mark but wouldn’t permanently harm her. Rey cried out and her knees trembled. Ben waited a moment. “Don’t forget to count, kitten. I might lose track and have to start over.”

“One.” She whimpered and Ben struck again. “T-two.” They carry on, Rey’s ass looking like perfection with his handprint on her bottom. After the final spank, Ben stood her up and turned her around, pulling her into his arms a moment to soothe her.

“How are you doing, kitten. Do we need to stop?” He asked, checking her over. Rey’s head shook from side to side. Her lip was trembling a little but Ben kissed her softly. “I’ve got you, sweetheart.” He sat down and she moved to climb into his lap but Ben shook his head and eased her back onto the desk. “Now, where did we leave off before I had to punish you?”

  
  


Rey lay panting on the desk, her skin flushed and her ass still stinging from the slap of Ben’s palm. She wasn’t sure if he was asking her or if he was being rhetorical. “I asked you a question, kitten.” His palm slid up her leg, hooking one knee and planting the heel of her shoes on the arm of his office chair. He tossed aside her panties and planted the other heel against the table, spreading her wide for him. 

“You were going to lick my cunt-” Rey managed but the thought had her gasping. “Until I came.” She finished and glanced down at him. He didn’t look like her soft, sweet Ben but a predator who’d just found his prey. His deep honey gold eyes met hers and she bit her lip, anticipation building as he dipped down to lick a stripe at the juncture of her thighs. Rey’s back arched, pent up need amplifying his actions.

She couldn’t come yet. He hadn’t given her permission and her body quaked with the choices. Damn the rules and face another delicious punishment or be a  _ good girl _ ? “Don’t you dare come, Kitten.” As if he could read her mind, Ben growled and Rey’s heart beat faster. She was already so wet there was surely a puddle forming on his desk. “I haven’t finished with you yet and you only get one orgasm today.”

  
“But-” she began to protest and Ben slid two fingers into her, rendering her argument useless as he slid them back out, curling against her. “Daddy, please.” She whimpered. He began then, slow languid strokes of his tongue as she gasped and struggled to stay in the moment. Ben’s fingers pumped into her, making obscenely wet noises as he sucked on her clit.

“Good girl, taking everything I give you. Do you want to come now, kitten?” He pulled back and Rey nodded. “I think we’ll wait until you can use your words.” Ben’s head dipped again and she groaned as his nose nudged her clit, his fingers replaced by his tongue.

“Fuck!” She yelled slapping a hand over her mouth to keep quiet. Rey wasn’t sure if they were the only people in the office. Ben didn’t seem concerned, though. 

“You’d like to, wouldn’t you?” He pulled away from her completely and Rey watched him. He’s still fully dressed apart from his pants undone, his cock protruding as a bead of precum glistened on the tip. Only his eyes give away the torrent of emotion and desire in his otherwise cool demeanor. “Would you like me to fuck that tight little cunt of yours?”

“Yes, Daddy.” She managed her breath hitching at the rasp in his voice.

“Say it,” Ben demanded and Rey took a deep breath, she paused for a moment to give him just a hint of defiance.

“Fuck my tight little cunt.  _ Please _ , Daddy.” She whimpered a little and Ben smiled.    
  
“There’s my good girl.” He lined himself up and thrust inside her, She gasped at the onslaught of pleasure. “you’re so fucking wet.” He pounded into her mercilessly. “Take all of this cock, kitten, be a good girl for your Daddy.” Rey nodded. She wrapped her legs around him and gripped his forearms, nails digging into his sleeves. “Are you gonna come on this cock, make a big mess for me?” He is close, Rey can feel it and she’s teetering on the edge with him. “That’s it, just. Like. that.” He punctuated each word with a hard thrust and Rey clamped down on him, her thighs soaked with slick as he whispered in her ear. He leaned back pressing her heels onto the desk until her calves pressed up against her thighs, mimicking the photo of the tied-up woman. She moaned at the reminder, and Ben halted his thrusting a moment to admire the view. “You like being spread like that?” Rey nodded and he smiled. “Want me to tie you up, is that why you’ve been teasing me like a naughty girl?” She managed a grin at him finally,  _ finally _ asking for what he wants, even if it’s in the throes of passion.

“I saw the look on your face, Daddy. I know  _ you  _ want it.” She looked up at him and Rey bit her lip.

“Oh, Kitten, you have no idea.” He began moving inside her again, slowly at first but hard, watching her cunt as stretched to accommodate him. Rey licked her lips and he leaned down to claim her mouth, one hand gripping her hip tightly enough she’s sure he’ll leave bruises, the other cupping her cheek as he teased her until she sat up on one elbow to deepen the kiss.

  
Rey’s body tightened into a coil, arching helplessly into him. Ben sucked at her neck and pawed at her breasts as she hovered on the edge. Her hand instinctively moved to rub her clit, to take the last step but Ben gripped her wrist and pinned it above her head. “No, kitten, this one is all mine.” He rumbled against her ear and his hand moved from her breast down to her clit and he pressed his thumb on it in a tight circle. Rey shattered then, her cries filling the office, not caring if anyone was there or not. Her hips undulated, slick coating him as she fluttered around him, the fullness exquisite, her eyes slid closed a moment before he brought her attention back to the present. “Good girl, oh, look at that mess you made on my cock. Such a fucking  _ good girl _ .” He cooed, his hips beginning to stutter. “Going to fill you up, sweetheart, are you ready?” He grunted.

“Come inside me,  _ please _ .” She’s clenching against him and Ben thrust once, twice, and groaned as he came. Rey’s mouth parted in a sigh as she can feel his cock twitching inside her, the warmth that spread through her body making her let loose a groan of delight. He took a deep breath and pressed his forehead to hers. They indulge a moment to come back to earth, languidly touching, lips fluttering against each other until the trembling subsided.

  
  


Ben eased off of her, taking in the sight of Rey’s disheveled appearance, wondering if he can fuck her again before she’s late. “What time is your opening tonight?” He asked and Rey sat up. She tried to stand but faltered, her knees turned to jelly. He scooped her up into his arms and took her into his private bathroom, setting her on the sink. 

He pulled a washcloth from the cabinet and turned on the water until it was warm to the touch. “You’re getting really good at this,” Rey said and Ben smiled. He eased her legs apart to clean her, peppering her with kisses while he worked. She moaned softly “Is it bad I want to go again so soon?”

“Not at all, but you have work.” Ben teased, kissing her deeply until she whimpered and the washcloth was forgotten. He pulled away. “But if you’re a good girl, I’m sure we can pick this up later at my place.” Satisfied she was clean, Rey hopped down off the sink and checked her hair in the mirror, putting it back in place while he watched. Her skirt was still up around her waist, her bottom deliciously red. He ran a palm over her ass dipping his finger in her slick core and she moaned. He eased away, resisting the urge to make her late for the gallery opening. Swiftly, Ben pulled her skirt down and walked out of the room.

He took his time while she finished, straightened his desk, and gathered his things, noting a scrap of red lace on the floor. He picked it up and tucked it into his pocket.

“Could you find my panties for me?” Rey asked and Ben shook his head. “No? I’ll go look then.” She turned to go back to the office but found nothing. “Did you take them? I’d hate for your janitor to get a surprise.”

“They’re mine now,” Ben said fiercely and kissed her.

  
“You want me to go without panties, in a place where there will be dozens of other men milling about the place?” She meant to tease but Ben gave her a dark look. 

“You’re mine.” He said, gripping her chin gently. “Don’t forget that, kitten.” 

Ben walked her out of the building, his arm around her shoulders as he nodded to the security guard at the front desk. He turned to her and gathered up the courage to speak what was on his mind.

“Are you ok?” Rey asked.

  
“About what you said,” He began and Rey nodded. “Moving in together.” Her eyes widened at the words. “I’d like to. Not just for the sex you know.” Though her argument was compelling Ben found himself missing her when she was gone. “I’m going to take a look at my lease and see what I need to do to get out of it early. That is, if you want-” Rey reached up and kissed him, her arms looping around his neck and curling in his hair. 

“I _want_.” She said.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sweetheart,” Ben said as he bent to pick up the mess.
> 
> “Yes, Daddy?” She asked, pulling his sweater over her head and throwing it at him. 
> 
> “Are you trying to distract me from unpacking?” He growled.
> 
> “Oh yes, Daddy. I think you should teach me a lesson.”

“Do you think it will fit?” Rey asked, panting as sweat dripped down her forehead. Ben grunted and pressed on, his chest heaving. “I don’t think it’s going to fit.” She said with finality.

“It will fit, I measured it myself.” He grumbled, muscles straining with the effort.

“Ben, It’s too big.” Rey insisted.

“It’s not, just...give me a sec.” He huffed and with a final shove, the mattress burst into Rey’s emptied bedroom and landed with a thud. Ben gave her a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

“Sure, it’ll fit.” She teased. “If there’s nothing else in here.” Rey didn’t quite realize what Ben had meant by an Alaskan King-sized bed.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, we could convert one of the other rooms into a closet for you.” He planted a kiss on her forehead before turning to get more boxes.

Officially it was their first day living together. Though, since Ben’s agreement to move in they’d never spent a night apart. Rey had planned to mark the occasion with lots of sex, ‘blessing’ each room but Ben had hired professional movers to help and Rey wasn’t about to put on a show. 

  
They worked with few breaks until five o’clock when the movers dropped off the last of Ben’s boxes and Rey collapsed on the couch. “Tired, kitten?”

“Too tired. Not enough cat naps.” Rey said humorlessly. “I need food. You pick, Daddy.”

“Of course.” He disappeared to the kitchen while Rey dozed off. She woke to the sound of a doorbell ringing, Ben thanking someone and the door shutting firmly. 

“What’s for dinner?” Rey rolled off the couch and sat in front of the coffee table while Ben perched on the armchair. He set down a bag of Thai food that had her moaning. “You’re too good to me.” She said and tore into the bag, setting a stack of to-go containers on the table between them. It was a feast.

“After dinner, you’re to get in the bath,” Ben informed her between bites.

“And if I don’t want to?” Her eyebrows rose.

“Then you’ll have to be punished,” Ben smirked and Rey’s cheeks heated. His idea of punishment usually ended up with her begging to come. “Eat up. You hardly ate lunch today.”

“So pushy.” She huffed playfully, they both knew she had eaten a reasonable three slices of pizza because they were also feeding the movers and Rey was nervous they wouldn’t have enough food for all of them.

  
  


“Where are we going to put all your naughty books?” Rey was seated in a makeshift fort of boxes, each neatly labeled in Ben’s scrawling handwriting that looked more like calligraphy. Her hair was damp from her bath and she wore nothing but one of his old ratty sweaters. “I guess we could turn one of the rooms into a dungeon or something.” There was a crash and Rey popped her head over the top of her wall, looking like a gopher as she watched Ben sweeping up a chess set.

“I don’t think that’s necessary, do you?” Ben was flushed.

  
“I’m teasing.” She laughed. “They can go in your nightstand drawers. I mean all the good stuff goes in nightstands anyway. Handcuffs, vibrators, lube…” She trailed off.

“Sweetheart,” Ben said as he bent to pick up the mess.

“Yes, Daddy?” She asked, pulling his sweater over her head and throwing it at him. 

“Are you trying to distract me from unpacking?” He growled.

“Oh  _ yes _ , Daddy. I think you should teach me a lesson.” Rey bit her lip, watching as Ben finished cleaning up his chess set.

“I think it’s time to give you your present.” He said. “Go into the bedroom and lay down. Do not touch yourself.” 

  
  


Ben found the box marked  **TAXES 2020** and opened it up once Rey was across the hall. He could see her from the doorway, her body sprawled on the bed and her eyes watching his every move. “No peeking, kitten!” He warned and glanced over to see her cover her eyes, though they were spread apart enough that she could still see.

He found the red satin bag among the other things he’d stashed in the box he figured Rey would have the least amount of interest in. Turning and walking into the bedroom he stood at the edge of the bed and took in the sight of Rey writhing on the bed. One hand was nestled between her legs and she bit her lip. “Sorry, Daddy, I couldn’t help it.” She whimpered.

“Oh, I’m afraid we’ll have to do something about that.” He sighed dramatically and knelt at the edge, tossing the bag down. He retrieved the rope and showed it to her. Rey’s eyes widened.

“Is that for me?” She whispered. Her hand started moving again. “I’ll be a good girl, I promise.” Her breathing hitched and Ben gripped her wrist tightly pulling it away.

“Good girls get to come.” He reminded her. “I told you not to touch yourself. Now you’ll just have to be all wet and begging for it while I tie you up.”

  
  


Rey was pleasantly surprised by the turn of events. Ben had only given her the briefest hints of shibari during sex, telling her how he’d like her bound to use as he pleased. Her cunt clenched at the thought and groaned at the absence of pressure on her clit. The whole day she’d been ready to ride him until they both came hard and fast but those damn movers had been in the way of her plans. 

Ben’s hands trailed over her legs, stroking her inner thighs until she was sure he’d slip a finger inside her. He teasingly trailed over her mound, smirking as he moved on to her calf, easing it to a bend. “Hold that position,” Ben instructed and Rey nodded. “If you feel uncomfortable for any reason, use your safeword, I can cut you out.” He continued. 

Rey watched him concentrate as he worked, his face taking on a stern expression. “Are you going to fuck me like this, daddy?” She asked and Ben’s movements stilled before continuing. “I hope you do, I’ve been aching for you all day. Seeing you in those fucking sweatpants.” Rey groaned. “You have no idea what it does to me.”

“I have some idea.” He smirked, lightly tapping her cunt. Rey hissed and arched her head back. Ben finished one leg, moving to the other, it went more quickly than the first. 

“Did you read a book about this too?” She teased.

“I took a class.” He said after a long moment and she giggled at his admission. Once her legs were bound Rey found the sensation to be pleasant, calming despite being immobilized. “You said all of the good stuff was in the nightstand?” Ben moved to her side of the bed and opened the drawer. “OH, naughty kitten, you weren’t lying.” He pulled out Rey’s trusty Hitachi wand and the ‘fainting goat’ toy.

  
Ben put the toys on the bed, retrieving the flavored lube Rey loved and a blindfold. “I think, Kitten, it’s time Daddy taught you a lesson about doing what you’re told.” He purred against her ear as he slipped the blindfold over her face. She touched it lightly with her fingers until Ben grabbed the leather cuffs and slipped them on her hands. “You want to feel good?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” She moaned, already half gone.

“Then you’ll feel so good you’ll beg, kitten.” He assured her. Ben checked the Futomomo hold again, feeling for swelling or temperature changes. Gwen, his teacher, would have his ass if he fucked up on his first rigging. Rey squirmed a little under his attention and he smacked her lightly on the thigh. “Hold still.” 

  
  


Rey lay on the bed, tension rising in her body as she lay in darkness, unable to do anything but receive the sensations as they came to her. Ben’s hands trailed over her body, his mouth devoured hers in a kiss. “I have been thinking about having you all to myself like this for weeks.” He whispered in her ear. 

The scent of their apple-flavored lube hit her nostrils just as the cool, wet feeling slicked over her already dripping cunt. Rey moaned and wished he’d touch her there, make her come once and she’d be a good girl. She opened her mouth to speak when the familiar vibration pattern of her wand touched on her clit. Her body arched and she whimpered. “Daddy.” She sighed, trying desperately to stay away from the edge of orgasm. 

“I know, kitten, but it’s for your own good.” He chastised. The intensity went up and Rey’s core clenched on nothing and she moaned, biting her lip and seeing her mind’s eye the smirk she was sure Ben was sporting. “You’re so wet, kitten.” The vibration stopped abruptly and Rey keened in frustration. There was a moment of silence where she couldn’t orient his position until his tongue lapped at her cunt, paying attention to her clit while she trembled. “Hmmm, I think I like the taste of you and apples.” He muttered. 

“Daddy, I need-”

“Tell me, kitten, tell me what you need.” He urged and Rey was about to speak but she lost all train of thought when something slipped inside her. Minor adjustments made and something was  _ sucking  _ gently on her clit. Oh god, the  _ fainting goat _ , she realized a moment too late as the combination sent her hurtling toward her peak. “Do you want to come, kitten?”

“Y-yes, Daddy.” She managed, her hands fighting fruitlessly to get to the toy as her cunt clamped down on it, adjusting it even further and Rey screamed. 

“I haven’t given you permission yet.” His voice carried through and Rey nearly cussed him out, seeing stars and feeling all manner of spiritual ascension until finally, Ben withdrew the toy and Rey was panting in the dark. 

  
  


Ben was edging her, watching her whimper and moan, blissfully awash in darkness while her body tensed and clenched. Her nipples were peaked, her cunt glistening with arousal. He wanted to take his time, savor this moment where she was completely at his mercy. 

Leaning over her he massaged her legs, trailing a finger over her thigh before slipping it inside her. Rey bit her lip and thrashed her head. “Ben, please.” She whined. Ben withdrew his finger. “Fuck, why’d you stop?”

“Who am I, kitten?” He asked patiently.

“Fuck you.” She growled, past the point of caring about being a good girl.

“Hmmm, I don’t think so.” Ben chuckled. “Try again.” Rey went still and he was certain she was wishing him dead.

“Daddy.” She gasped out and Ben’s hand slipped back inside. 

“And who does this cunt belong to?” He slid out and added a second finger. Leisurely he moved to lay beside her, his body pressed up against her. 

“You, Daddy!” She whimpered.

“Do you want to come on my fingers, or my cock, kitten?”

“Yes,” Rey said and Ben chuckled.

“Greedy girl, do you think you’ve earned two?” He wondered and Rey was sobbing.

“Please, daddy, I want to come on your hand. I want you to fuck me,  _ please. _ ” She was writhing beside him, her face turned toward him, buried in his chest as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her tight cunt. Ben dipped his head and ran his tongue over her nipples earning him a throaty “Fuck” From her as he sucked hard. 

“Come for me, sweetheart, show me how tight you can squeeze my fingers.” His voice pushed her over the edge as his thumb brushed over her clit. Her body seized and she sobbed out his name. “That’s my good girl, you did so well, kitten.” Ben pulled his fingers from her body and offered them to her, pressing the fingers to her lips. She sucked greedily on them while she trembled.

Once it became too much for Ben to bear, thinking of other ways her mouth might be put to use he lifted the blindfold off her eyes and she opened them, blinking for a second before meeting his own eyes. “Holy shit.” She whispered and they laughed. “Can you untie me now?” 

“Of course.” Ben sat up and began the process of undoing the knots that bound her legs, gently he eased them back and forth to encourage blood flow and to make sure Rey hadn’t been harmed. “How did you like it?”

“It was surprisingly comforting. Like being snuggled.” She glanced up at him. “How did you like it?” 

“I liked it, maybe for an occasion, like tonight.” Ben shrugged and stretched her other leg before coiling the rope back up to be cleaned later. When he was satisfied things would keep for a while, he lay beside Rey and pulled her into his arms, stroking her back. “You did so well, sweetheart, such a good girl.” He cooed and she burrowed her head into his neck, one leg hooking over his hips until she was sprawled across him. 

“Are you ready for your present?” She asked sleepily.

“Later.” He kissed her forehead and grabbed the quilt to pull over them. Rey drifted off to sleep quickly, her breath evening out and her body relaxing. Ben slipped her off of him, covering her with a pile of blankets and she smiled faintly.

He watched her a moment before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. The box he’d dug through earlier was still open. Ben went to close it, stopping a moment to pull out the velvet box and tucked it into the pocket of his sweatpants. 

The right time might come soon enough to tie a different sort of knot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I Had a lot of fun learning about the source material in the process of writing this and hope it encourages you to branch out if you like. 
> 
> We'll see our lovebirds again in another installment!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If I've missed any tags please let me know!
> 
> If you're interested in following me for updates of the Smutty and slightly less Smutty variety, I am on twitter @Moonstreet6


End file.
